Jack Phantom and Danny Frost
by EmoPyromaniacFrost
Summary: Danny and Jack switch places but not be choice. Is this a way to tell them to get out more by Man in the Moon and Clockwork or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. This idea iv had since i saw RoTG. Did anyone notice that Jack and Danny look a lot a like? Anyway hope you like the story.

What if you had to switch places with someone you barely knew? Someone who you thought didn't even exist before a couple days ago? Well that's me for you. Some how I got stuck with being a myth known as Jack Frost! Can you believe that? But why am I doing this? I didn't do anything wrong in like... I think around twenty-four hours. Is this Clockwork's way of telling me to go out more? If so, I'm good being able to rest for a couple minutes, thank you very much. Anyway, I should stop ranting I need to bring winter to... that city I can't pronounce. I hate my half life!

Jack Frost PoV  
Really MiM! I barely got believed in, my life turned out pretty good but now I have to be a fourteen year old! My life sucks, worst of all this kid's a complete freak! He has this weird powers and isn't even a guardian! How is that supposed to work anyway? Oh my god what am I supposed to do now? I can't even walk outside without falling through the floor or floating towards the ceiling! But what am I supposed to do anyway! I guess I could go look for the new "Jack Frost". Weird thinking that way about myself! This is the worst thing that's happened to me! I hope the Easter Kangaroo doesn't notice the difference...

Sorry it was so short, this was just an experiment. Anyway if you like it please review so i know i should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the awesome reviews! they really helped get me through the week full of TCAP. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Have you ever had on of thous days when you just want to crawl under your bed and stay there? Or, better yet, a day that you can't do anything right no matter what you try? Well, if you have then you know what Jack Frost was feeling today walking to school. And before you think anything, yes Jack Frost was going to that prison you call school. It's not like he had real power to say no, his so-called parents were making him… But really the worst part of this was that Jack couldn't make it snow, couldn't take off his shoes in fear of getting frostbite! Ha, isn't that something to laugh about? The Great Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, being scared of getting frostbite. If only that stupid Kangaroo was here, Jack wouldn't hear to end of it! Sighing, the Guardian of Fun continued on his journey to… school.  
Walking in this ugly building that sucked all the happiness of the world around it, Jack couldn't help but feel, well, stupid. What kind of Guardian went to school? Speaking of which, how did he know where to go? Oh, he remembers now he did cancel one of this school's learning days. If only that stupid boy who took his place would come now, Jack might actually like the kid. But at last his pleas weren't answered and mine weren't either. Deep down Jack felt this could be karma for ignoring the pleas of students all over the world who wanted a snow day but quickly pushed that thought aside. It didn't matter, he wasn't Jack Frost anymore. Then, who was he? Was he really Jack Fenton now? The Winter Spirt felt a shudder go down his spine at just the thought of it! Nope, no matter what that well never, I repeat NEVER happen! Jack knew he just scared himself by thinking that. Not that being a Fenton is so bad but... Well Jack Fenton really didn't have the ring he wanted his name to have. Anyway, what was he doing? Jack couldn't really answer that question when two teens around his, I mean the freaky boy's, age come up to him.  
"Danny we were looking everywhere for you. Where were you?" asked the girl with purple eyes and black hair. She had on a tank top that reached just above her belly button, a black skirt with a green criss-cross pattern and black background. The girl was about the same height as Jack maybe an inch taller but that could have been because she was wearing combat boots. That or this kid was really short. She wore a lot of black so Jack guessed she must be goth.  
"Ya, dude did you ditch us?" Asked the second teen. He was African- American and had a pair of square like glasses, making him look like a nerd. He also wore a yellow turtle neck, green cargo pants and a red hat. The boy also had a hand held device. Jack really didn't know what it was. But, why would he know? Every time he touched technology... It would...hmm... Freeze.  
"Yo, Danny are you paying attention?" Asked the nerdy boy.  
" I'm not... Oh so that's my name! At lest I don't have to call this kid, kid again," mumbled Jack under his breath completely forgetting the teens in front of him.  
" Danny are you okay?" Asked the goth girl with a worry written all over her face.  
"I'm fine... Ms... Hmm," the winter spirt really had no idea who this people where.  
The girl rolled her eyes, " Danny did something hit your head so hard you forgot about us?"  
"Yes, let's go with that!" Exclaimed Jack, making everyone turn to him. He really didn't care if everyone in the hallway was looking his way. They were all just jealous of how good he looked.  
"Okey... I'm Tucker and that's Sam," said Tucker awkwardly, as if he was talking to a little kid. Maybe, most of the time, he was around kids but really that shouldn't mean he should be treated as one!  
" Oh, I remember you, you guys are my best friends!" Jack said hoping this kids would fall for it... Which they did. It seemed that was the reaction they wanted because as soon as those words were said both dragged him away.  
"Don't tell me you also forgot where your locker is," Asked this Sam person. 'Danny' sheepishly nodded his head. At lest he hoped it looked sheepishly. Jack never saw himself as a good actor. The girl, thankfully, fall for it once more and the trio went to Danny's, now Jack's, locker. Quickly, they collected his books and ran to their class.  
Entering the room, Jack felt a cold wisp of air come out of his mouth. Being a winter spirt, he recognized this as the cool air that comes from being outside on a cold, winter day. It was warm outside, so why would he have this coming out of his mouth? Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Tucker take a seat and Sam roll her eyes.  
" Danny you have to go!" Sam whispered-screamed, "You know, to stop the ghost!"  
"Yes! I'll go do that right now," with that Jack ran outside. How was he going to stop a ghost? "Well duh, this kid as weird freaky powers." Jack face-palmed his face. But then, how was he going to use them?  
"Hmm... Freaky powers activate!" He screamed, praying to anyone who would listen that it worked. It didn't, but it did succeed in making him feel like an idiot! "Think Jack, think! How do you make this powers work?" He mumbled smacking his head well thinking of any ideas, none came. By now the Guardian of Fun was not having any fun but freaking out. The blue wisps of air were becoming more frequent and every second he got more scared. Once more he thanked MiM that the Easter Kangaroo wasn't here or he'll never live this down. Turning around he noticed why the wisps of air became more frequent because right behind him was a ghost.  
"BWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Declared a small floating man. Jack nearly got a heart attack for this! Now he really wished he was back to normal and not a freaky kid with powers who fought ghost. Please to anyone who saw this, don't tell Bunny! "Wait, you're not the Ghost boy," the little man said interrupting the spirt's process of thinking. Jack, was of course, shocked. How did this weird ghost know that he wasn't Danny well the humans didn't even notice? everyone seemed to think that he was this 'Danny' kid. How did this, stupid, ghost find him out?  
"How did you know?" asked Jack. The Box Ghost just shrugged and floated away like nothing happened. Jack inwardly sighed. Thank God! He wouldn't have known what to do if the ghost was a real threat!  
Jack was staring to head to school when the weird blue wisp of air come out once more.  
"Please be the Box Ghost," prayed the Winter Spirt.  
"Hello Ghost Child," said someone in a menacing voice. Jack turned around to find another ghost who was certainly not the Box Ghost.  
"Hmm...hi.." whispered Jack in a scared way.  
'I'm so dead now'

**Well that was the end hoped ya'll liked it. Please review! i give you... hmmm... Danny if you do review!  
Danny:Hey!  
Me:*ignores* So please review and all that stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Well I really hope upon guys like this chapter and I don't own anything other then the plot.**

To say Skulker was disappointed was an understatement. He was really hoping to get a real fight out of Phantom, but something was off... Really the child didn't even 'go ghost,' as he likes to call it! Instead he stayed in his human form! And to top it all of it didn't take much to beat the crap out of the fourteen year old, all it really took was two-to-three missiles and a net and soon Phantom was on the ground tied up ready to be skinned. Looking closer at the child Skulker couldn't help feel... Well confused. This teen resembled Phantom a great deal but something was off... Did the halfa have a twin who too was a halfa? No that couldn't be true because he, Skulker Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone would have noticed something like this... Looking more closely at the boy on the ground tangled in a ghost proof net, Skulker noticed a few deferences. For one this teen looked a bit older. About one or two years older. Also his hair... Skulker just couldn't tell what color it was... It looked black like it normally did when the Ghost Child was human but if he concentrated hard enough it looked white. It switched back and forth from white to black, it felt like Skulker was trying to see through mist but the mist itself blocked the white and made his hair look black.

"Can't we, like talk this out?" Asked the teen on the floor. But before Skulker could respond a large RV with an F in a green flame crushed right into him. If Jack wasn't in such a problem right now he would be laughing his head off. The RV being so close the Winter Spirit took notice that it's really big and silver On the top of the RV are three green circles that look to be headlights or speakers. On the side the F was, a half green cylinder was attached and inside the cylinder was a weird green liquid that moved more like oil then water...or blood. After that thought Jack couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Sweetie are you okay? No odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness will hurt a hair on my baby boy's head!" 'Mom' yelled. At this point Jack was getting really freaked out and as if it couldn't get any worse...

"Ya I'm gonna tear that ghost apart in a million different pieces for hurting our Danny!" Yelled the fat men in orange.

"Sweetie get into the RV, lock the doors and don't come out," Maddie told Jack, and with that said, both adults ran after the ghost, that disappeared after their speech, with a battle cry. Would it be Jack Frost- like to follow orders? Heck, he didn't even listen to North! So of course, he went running off to his 'home'.

Getting there, the Guardian of Fun was feeling a headache coming on. This life was driving him crazy! Why was he chosen to switch places! If he had to see another ghost he would surly die by now! Heck, if he had to even hear that word he will scream bloody murder! Walking into the room, he noticed it was really plain and had only a few posters on the wall and a bed with blue covers at the corner to the left. To the right was a drawer and a mirror and in between the bed and the drawer was a window. Out of curiosity, Jack decided to look in the mirror. Who wouldn't when everyone thinks you look like someone you aren't? Looking in the mirror, he noticed his hair looked black but you could still see white in it. But that was really the only change other than his clothes. Did this kid look like him other then the hair? That was a scary thought. But no matter what the moment he sees this 'Danny', Jack was going to kill him. He, himself didn't do anything wrong so it must be the other's fault.

Laying down on his bed, Jack couldn't help but wish that the kid would hurry up and get his butt to Amity. Winter was only a day or two away.

**Thanks for reading please review! Also Danny is going to stay with Little Miss Bannan Head first for like week, then with randomobbssisson123 for a week too, also Lotrluci,Snowleapord0 for the two weekends plus a Monday, coraline151515for the same time, and blob and PhantomBowtie for Wednesday and two weekends! Congrats you guys! **

**Danny:do I have a say in this?**

**me: no, please review if you do you get a cookies and Jack Frost!**

**jack:what?!**

**me: review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** New chapter! Also I got a review from this Matt person saying that this reeks and all I'm going to say is that if you hated this so much why did you waste your time flaming and reading it? Anyway for the people who did like this story thanks for reviewing,alerting,and putting this as your favorite and I hope ya like the chapter. And the moment we all been waiting for, Danny's POV!**

Somewhere in Russia, a huge blizzard started to form, in fact this blizzard was the biggest one Russia has ever seen. Many would blame global warming,or some mambo jumbo like that, but I'm here to tell you it was me. I'm the reason the blizzard in Russia is so huge and the worst part I can't stop it from growing… Hey don't blame me! I barley got my ice powers last week… Okay more like last month but I'm still not sure how to control them, much less having all my powers based off of them! But the worst part was that I was hurting people. The blizzard came to everyone as a surprise just because I got angry, just because of my anger... I couldn't stop or control it... Looking around I saw people running to shelter, hiding from this freak of a storm, which I couldn't stop. I had to remember what Frostbite taught me last month, I just had to! A million, maybe even more, were depending on me to stop this blizzard, even though that don't know me. Okay, what was the first thing Frostbite told me? I think he told me to build up all the energy until it has no where else to go but out... But how is that going to help? I think he told me to control to power,"don't let it control you," he said. Taking a deep breath, I focused on the energy and, like I was taming a wild best, I told it to stop. I told it to stop, chanting this inside my head. I didn't notice when I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I noticed the blizzard ended. Don't get me wrong it was still snowing but it was a small drizzle of snow, peaceful and gentle. This almost reminded me of those Christmas movies I watched when I was little. The key word in that sentence was almost, because as soon as I was going to fly away, I couldn't even get an inch off the ground.

"What the heck?" I screamed out. I was expecting someone to turn in my direction but no one did. I pushed that thought away, tucking it in a corner of my mind for later, I did have more important stuff to worry about. For example, how the heck am I going home? That's when my thoughts lead me to one question, how did I get here in the first place? I really didn't know, at first it felt like I could fly, like I normally did but now... How am I going home? I really don't want to be in Russia for the rest of my life, or half-life... Wait, I'm alive right now, I think... Never mind you get the point I don't want to stay here that's really the main point. Russia is cool and all but I rather stay at Amity Park until I reach eighteen or at lest when Amity is mostly safe from ghosts.

Anyway, I decided to walk around Moscow, Russia's Capitol. It was cool and it cleared my head so I wasn't all worry and no fun but, no one looked at me. At first I thought that they were minding their own business but than someone almost crashed into me, like they didn't know I was there. That worried me more then anything, I didn't really want to be invisible. When my worries got the best of me the wind howled the loudest, almost like it was pushing me.

After leaving Moscow and walking outside the city and wind kept pushing me and pushing and just kept pushing. It really got on my nerves. Seriously, why couldn't it just stop? But when I got angrier and really annoyed the more it pushed and howled, I couldn't take it anymore. It was just so annoying, almost like all the times Vlad hits on my mom or calls me by my full name or when he calls me, Little Badger. I wish he could stop that! Do I look like a badger to you? Anyway, back to the annoying wind. It was really annoying! Well I was starting to ignore it and not let it get on my nerves but then I was pushed into the air... I was pushed into the freakin' air! The wind just took me! It throw me in loops, straight ahead and made horrible and really scary curves and turns. I know I should be use to flying, but this isn't flying, it's gliding without a glider, which means no control. I almost crashed into a tree! And not just once but like a dozen times! Was I this bad at flying when I first started? No, at least I could turn intangible!

When my feet touched the ground I just wanted to kiss it. I never thought I'd be so happy to stop flying, or whatever you call it when the wind carries you to a different part of the world. Speaking of which, where am I? Looking around I noticed it was my home town and I thanked the person up there that was looking out for me. Walking down the streets of Amity I noticed no one looked at me, like in Russia, almost like I wasn't there... Were people doing this on purpose? No, I'm the nobody in this town I should already know that they won't notice me.

"Sam, don't you think Danny was acting a little weird today," I heard the familiar voice of Tucker,coming from behind me, ask. I wasn't at school today, why would he ask that?

"Yup, but it could be the ghost hunting getting to his head," Sam responded. I ran to them I needed to explain that I wasn't at school today, that I'm Jack Frost now and the person they saw wasn't me. But when I reached them, they ignored me.

"Guys, I wasn't at school today!" I told them but they didn't even turn to look at me and just kept walking. I was not going to move out of their way, maybe if they bumped into me they'll stop ignoring me. But when they got close enough that they could touch me, they passed right through me.

"I guess you're right, Danny really should call us so he could get more sleep," Tucker said he's voice becoming very faint. I didn't really care, they just passed right through me and it felt horrible. My best friends passed right through me, they couldn't even see me.

"Why?" I asked out loud to no one," Why can't they see me?"

"Because they don't believe in Jack Frost," answered a new voice. I turn around to see... Me? What's going on?

**Please review and remember that if you want but Jack and Danny to be your helpers review! Also I don't own anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_It's finally summer! I hope ya have enjoyed your summer so far and thanks to all who reviewed I really hope you guys like, if not love, this chapter_**_._**_Danny thoughtS And _**_Jacks thoughts _

Turning around Danny saw a boy that looked a lot like him and he didn't mean that both had the same eye color or dressed the same way, he meant that this teen could be passed of as his twin. In ghost form anyway.  
"What do you mean they don't believe in Jack Frost?" the use-to-be halfa asked.  
"I mean what I said, after you stole my life no one can see you 'cause no one believes in you," explained Danny's fake twin.  
"Wait a minute, I didn't steal your life-," Danny tried to explain but was cut of.  
"Oh ya? But what other explanations do we have?" Insisted Jack.  
"Why would I ever want to steal your life? I liked my life and my species better then whatever you are!" By now Danny was getting angry. **How dare he say that I stole his life? I bet he was the one that got us into all this mess!**  
"What did you just say? You act like whatever you are is normal, well news flash your not, your a freak!" The Guardian of Fun yelled. That really hit a nerve, Danny didn't know what to feel but he did know he really wanted to hurt that Jackass.  
"I'm the freak? I'm the freak? Ha you must of not looked at yourself very closely 'cause dude, your not normal either. What kinda kid controls winter?" Danny laughed as if this was the most funniest thing he heard. Soon Jack was seeing red. Jack knew he wasn't the freak, he wasn't the kid with freaky powers because what he could do was normal. Unlike the stupid kid over there laughing his ass off, there were more of his kind, like the other seasonals. This kid was alone the only of his kind, as far as Jack knows. But what Jack failed to notice was that he wasn't only thinking this, he actually said this out loud. Danny's fake smile and laugh instantly left him. What Jack just said was just low, really low.  
"Maybe I am a freak, but I'm not the only one here who's a halfa. Yes maybe I'm the only good halfa, the only one willing to fight off other ghost who want to destroy this town but I ain't the only halfa out there. And yes I might be alone 'cause one halfa is evil and the other travels the world, but unlike you, people can see me." At that moment everything went silent almost like those old western movies were the only thing you hear is the sound of the wind howling. Jack was staring at his feet with his hair covering his eyes. _How dare this...this...this freak say that? _  
"You don't know anything!" Screamed Jack and without realizing it he shot an ecto ball at Danny. Danny didn't notice until it was to late. Who would have thought that he would be able to use the halfa's powers? But it didn't matter he was going to pay.  
"I'm-" but before Jack could finish his sentence a blast of ice was shoot his way.  
"After you get the hang of it, your powers aren't that hard," Danny said while preparing another beam of ice.  
"You really want to start a war?" The ice spirit asked but was also making an ecto-ball. Danny noticing this just rolled his eyes.  
"See who's talking, you were the one who started it and look at your hand!" The halfa said while pointing at the other's hand, "Yup that is such a great way to end a war."  
Jack only glared and let his anger take hold of him. _He wasn't a hypocrite!_  
"Yes you are!" Danny interrupted. _How the heck did the freak know what I was thinking?_  
"This freak knows what your saying 'cause you are so stupid that you can't keep your thoughts to yourself!" The self-proclaimed 'freak' yelled out.  
What was that supposed to mean? Stupid freak. That was it for Danny, you can call him freak for so long until its too much and soon the ball of ice in his hand became more like an ice ray, very smiler to his ice powers when he was a halfa. Anyway Jack, forgetting that he no longer was the Winter Spirit, just stood there with a cocky smile on his face.  
"And you call me the stupid one, that ain't going to hurt me!" The spirit cheerfully informed. Danny rolled his eyes, he knew that,as a halfa with an ice core, this beam of ice wouldn't affect him very much but Jackass over there didn't know that so... Lets just say that this will work.  
When the beam of ice hit Jack instead of feeling the nice cool frost he was use to, it felt cold. So cold in fact that it burned, it burned all across his body and he let out a scream.  
Danny didn't know what to feel anymore, he felt pleased when his idea worked but... After that scream, it was as if he really hurt someone, like the anger left and all he felt was regret for what he did. When Jack Frost fell to the ground Danny quickly ran to him but before he reached Jack, the spirit got up with ecto-energy in his hands.  
"You want to fight fine lets fight," with that said Jack throw the energy right at Danny, and Danny seeing that coming dogged the attack and landed behind the Guardian of Fun kicking him behind the head, with a groan Jack fell to his looking down, Jack's eyes began glowing a startling blue, like before when he was a Guardian, and with new found energy Jack quickly stood up and ran towards Danny. The new Guardian tried to kick Jack once more but he didn't expect for Jack to take hold of his foot and freeze it. Danny's leg didn't hurt at all, in fact it became numb, but he got worried fast. Due to Jack's new body, him switching body's with a halfa, if he was used ecto-ice and ecto-ice doesn't melt. The only way to melt it was to use ecto-energy but either Jack himself has to melt it or Danny has to head off to the Ghost Zone. By the murders look in Jack's eyes the second option was most possible. Still in Jack's iron like grip Danny used his right hand to send a punch at his opponent's detraction. The use-to-be Guardian easily caught the punch and froze it but failed to notice the second fist coming into contact with his stomach. Danny's punch was hard enough to knock the wind out of Jack and force him to loosen his grip on Danny so that he could get away, which he did. And if anyone was able to see Danny Frost, they would see him limping down the street with his left foot and his right hand frozen and an angry Jack Phantom running right behind him. While Danny was trying to run to the Ghost Portal all he was thinking about was how he hated Jack Frost, Clockwork, and anyone else watching him from above, most likely laughing.

_**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, which would be Blob, Howls-spirted-lab rat, Peanut Butter rules ( I love your name!), and clockstrike, you guys are awesome get Jack Frost for a whole week on this very hot summer day!  
Jack: I don't wann go!  
Me:Too bad! Everyone loves you especially in summer!  
Danny: Thank God it ain't me...  
Me: and as a bonus you get Danny and Jack Frost after reviewing this chapter! And let us not forget the awesome cookie! So review now!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter! Anyway I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all! Anyway Jack, Danny do your thing!  
Jack and Danny: Emopyrofrost owns nothing but the plot.  
Jack: Thank god, think of what she'll do to us…*Shivers*  
Danny: Thank Clockwork…. I don't wanna die  
Me: *Ignores them* hope ya in joy  
**__Jack thoughts__**  
**_**Danny's thoughts****  
**

Jack was beyond pissed in fact he was boiling with anger. How could this freak think that it was his fault and instead of facing him, he ran, like a coward! This guy got him angrier than Pitch Black! At lest Pitch never attempted to take his powers!

Flying above the town know as Amity Park, Jack searched for Danny, the boy who was the source of all his problems. Peering down below him, he noticed it was getting harder to see. A storm was brewing and Danny was the cause of it. _Sheesh, this kid needs to get better control of his emotions,_ the new halfa thought as he rolled his eyes. _But who can blame the kid?_ _My powers are much harder to control and way more powerful then his_. Getting to cocky for his own good, Jack started to fall from the sky.

"Wind…Wind! Help me!" yelled the once cocky ex-winter spirit. Tumbling toward the ground, Jack swore he just saw his life flash before his eyes. Who knew that was really true? Reflecting on that act, Jack also made a huge realization… he needed to get out more. Like seriously most of what he remembered was one huge fight and snow! That wasn't how he wanted to live! Anyway, getting back t the matter at hand, he got up dusted himself off, checked for bruises and continued he search for the freak who took his powers.

The storm Jack mentioned before was getting worse, so bad in fact that he couldn't see an inch in front of him. Instead of feeling anger he started feeling scare. Was he going to get lost here and never find out how or why he was switched? Would he forever wonder the streets of this town in this eternal blizzard? Jack knew he was by overdramatic but the freak didn't know how to use his powers much less control them! Yes, he said that Jack's powers went hard to control but that was just a lie! Why else would there be a blizzard and kept getting worse and worse?  
***

Danny knew he was the cause of the storm, but at the moment he didn't care much. Everyone was safe and sound in their warm homes, so there was nothing to be worried about. The only worry Danny had was the crazy spirit-thing chasing and calling out for his blood. But this was just another day in Danny Phantom's-I mean Frost's- life. Someone was always calling out for his blood…or head or his half-life or his… Well you get the idea. Anyway, Danny wouldn't stop running he had to get home and unfreeze his arm and leg. The blizzard hopefully well keep the spirit busy and give him enough time to do what he needed to accomplish. Like he said before, winter powers weren't that hard to control, once you get the thing of it.

Running down the streets of Amity, Danny took a left turn and ran straight into his house.

"Sorry, I'm late I needed to-" Danny said but was interrupted by his mother, Maddie Fenton.

"Jack, I'm getting worried, Danny hasn't come back from school and this blizzard doesn't seem to be getting any better, but worse. Oh Jack, where is Danny?" By now his mother had tears streaming down her face.

"Mom..." the teen said sadly as he tried to reach towards his mother. But as he made contact with her skin his hand just sank through.

"What the-" **Oh yeah, no one can see me, he thought. Of course how could he forget that?** Feeling as if his heart weighted a ton of bricks, Danny relentlessly, headed towards the basement.

"Don't worry Sweet cheeks, I bet Danny's fine," his father's voice was the last he heard as he opened the door and went downstairs.

In the basement, Danny felt alone, utterly and truly alone. No one can see him, not his friends or his family, only people who believed in 'Jack Frost'. But why him, why did he get stuck being switched? It doesn't matter why, what matters now is getting back to normal, the ex-halfa thought with new, found determination. Heading toward the open Ghost Portal, Danny put his frozen hand inside…but nothing happened. At that moment he felt incredibly stupid. No duh it wasn't going to work, ectoplasem doesn't melt ecto-ice. What does melt it is ecto-fire! How can Danny be so stupid? He really thought that by putting his hand inside the Ghost Zone it would melt! The teen was too busy scolding himself he didn't notice someone walk into the basement.

"Hey freak! We got a score to settle!" when Danny turned to the person who said that, he paled. The person he was running from was right behind him with an ecto-ball in his hand.  
***

A few minutes before

Jack was really tried as he was falling through the concrete again. That was the 20th time! He couldn't wait until he got his hands on Danny because that boy was going to pay for everything he had to endure! And to make matters worse the blizzard was making it harder to see. So with a hand over his eyes, Jack was walking to the Fenton house.

After a few minutes passed, Jack, strangely in of, found the Fenton Residents. Walking inside he felt more relaxed. He didn't know why he decided to stop at this house but he did and for now he could relax a little…

"Daniel James Fenton, where have you been all this time!" yelled a very angry woman. At first Jack didn't remember who this women was, and why she thought she had the authority to boss him around. That and who the hell was Daniel? The woman noticed that he heisted to answer her question and her eyes softened. "Danny please don't get me worried like this, I'll let you off the hook this time but next time…"she trialed off, not that Jack minded all he wanted to do was get the hell out of here! With that the woman gave him one finally hug and left into, what Jack assumed was, the kitchen, leaving the eternal teen alone in the living room.

Looking around, it dawned on him who that woman was. That was his, I mean Danny's, mom! Thinking like that was really weird. Out of curiosity, he looked around the living room and nothing was got of the ordinary. Well as out of the ordinary a hose of ghost hunters could be. That's when his eyes landed on a purple door. It looked to be hidden, but not enough to be out of sight. He wasn't the Guardian of Fun for nothing, and it was fun to open mysterious doors! Running toward the door he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What if there was a space ship down there? Or better yet, a year supply of ice cream! Feeling giddy he opened the door and ran down the stairs. Imagine his great surprise at finding, the freak he was looking for. Feeling his giddiness leaving him and replaced with newly found anger, which wasn't at all new, he formed an ecto-ball in his hand.

"Hey freak! We got a score to settle!" he yelled.

Seeing the freak turn around, surprise written all over his face, was priceless! If he could he would have fallen to the ground and laughed at his ass off, but he didn't.

"Aw you really think you can hurt me with a little ball of green fire?" Danny taunted, getting over the chock he was in a minuet ago.

Jack was angrier now and without thinking he through the ball at Danny. Danny blocked it with his frozen hand, and to Jack's great surprise, the ice melted off.

Angrier than before, Jack made ecto-ball after ecto-ball towards the fourteen year old.

"You throw like a little kid!" Danny yelled. "Why don't you go back to kindergarten?" By now Danny's leg was also unfrozen and was dodging the ecto-balls like pro.

Jack, having enough of Danny's taunts, just tackled him. This caught Danny by surprise so he didn't process the fact that he should've moved.

Good news both were alive, well as alive as they could be with both trying to kill each other, bad news the Ghost Portal was open…and they fall right inside the Ghost Zone. Worst news, the Portal closed behind them the moment they fall in the ghost zone.

"This is all your fault!" Both said to the other as both were wondering aimlessly through the Ghost Zone.

**Thanks for reading! Review, alert and favorite, the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


End file.
